Star Wars: The Hidden Council
by war22360
Summary: Takes place when Anakin returns from battle over Coruscant, and he's had an apprentice as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ships zoomed around and over the Jedi Temple. Coruscant's sun shined brightly over the city like planet. Anakin stormed through the Jedi Council Hall, his appentice by his side. "Master where are we going?" beckoned Anakin's apprentice. To the Senate building Jinx." Jinx's earthy green eyes brightened. "Can Nara come?" smiled the 18-year-old apprentice. "No, not this time," smirked Anakin.

The two jedi arrived in the Ship Hanger and bordered a clone ship. The medium sized ship hovered into the air and blasted gracefully to the Senate building. As the Clone Pilot landed the ship, Anakin and Jinx leaped off the ship and ran into the entrance of the building. "We're seeing Padm`e?" Jinx asked excitedly and confused at the same time.

"Yes, she's a close friend of mine and she's pregnant, we've got to support her," replied Anakin briskly, trying to hide a urging smirk. The master and the apprentice arrived at Padm`e Amidala's office. "Padm`e, it's been a while," smirked Anakin as he entered the room, Jinx already sitting on one of the flat white couches. The senator turned around and instantly hugged Anakin, surprising him from he speed. "Ani, how've you been," shined Amidala's eyes. "I've been better, and you," he chuckled.

Jinx sensed something between them but didn't bother to interfere. He lifted himself up and looked towards the Jedi Temple. "Master, I'm going back to the Temple to train with Nara." His master nodded in agreement, and the young jedi left the room. Anakin looked behind him to check if Jinx had left, then back to Padm`e. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards him, their lips pushing into each other. Padm`e once again hugged Anakin, kissing him back and longer, their eyes closed.

"General Skywalker, the council has requested your presence," called Captain Rex. Anakin's teal eyes widened as he sharply turned around from the unexpected voice. "Get my ship ready Rex, I'll be their in second," commanded Anakin. "Yes sir," replied the Captain, running to the Senate Building's ship hanger. The tall Jedi faced his wife and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon, don't worry, and don't hurt yourself," demamnded Anakin softly. Padm`e smirked. "I wont," replied the Senator, chuckling.

Jinx arrived at the Jedi Temple's ship hanger faster than he expected, and ran off to where the entrance was. He sprinted up the steps and into the apprentice training room where he saw Nara meditating, facing the room's window as if she was watching the ships buzz around the city planet. Her emerald green eyes slowly opened as she sensed her friend's presence. She rose from the gray circular seat from which she was meditating on. "Hey Jinx."

"Hey Nara," replied Jinx he scratched at his dark brown hair. "So want to train?" Nara giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. "Have you forgotten what today was?" she smiled brightly. "No what is it?" he said puzzled. The other apprentice leaned into and whispered into his ear. "Today we have to pass our trail, then we become Jedi Knights." Jinx's eyes widened. "No way! Your joking right?" "No, why would I lie to you about something like this?" "I don't know, lets get the others and go to the council," said Jinx proudly as they ran off to gather the other apprentices.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin emerged from the Ship hanger and walked calmly through the Jedi Council hall. He glared around temple at every Jedi he saw, at every statue he saw. Thoughts of Padm`e rushed through his mind, than suddenly the vision of her death hit him hard. He shook his head, clearing his mind so the other Jedi passing him couldn't sense his feelings for Padm`e. His face became grimmer as he slowly walked up to the Council room door. He cleared his throat and entered the dark room. "Obi –Wan?" he called in the pitch-black room. Green and blue lightsabers ignited, Obi-Wan pulled him into the circle, putting on his dark hood. Anakin ignited his blue blade, realizing the apprentices were becoming Jedi Knights.

Jinx, Nara, Leo, Gorbo entered the council room welcomed by blue and green lightsabers. Yoda limped towards the three apprentices, the apprentice bowed down on their knees. "Young ones, it's now you time to become apprentices," croaked the old green alien. "Your masters are now your friends, you allies, your partners." "And now I make you Jedi Knights." Yoda ignited his green lightsaber and sliced off Jinx's Leo's, and Nara's apprentice braids and Gorbo's apprentice necklace.

Padm`e sat on her bed, folding her beautiful clothes. Her dark blue eyes rose as she heard her entrance door open. "Ani!" Anakin smiled and hugged her as she ran toward him and embraced her husband. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders, as Anakin kept his arms around her waist, he could still feel her trembling. "Padm'e, I have great news." "What is it?" said Padm'e in a worried, yet cheerful way. "Jinx became a Jedi Knight with the other apprentices," said Anakin clearing his throught. Padm'e smiled so brightly, almost crying. _Jinx was a son to me, I can't believe he's a Jedi Knight already!_ Padm`e once again enormously embraced Anakin. Anakin looked down out knowing what she thought.

"He had to grow up sometime." "I know…" said Padm'e with a smile on her face, tears slipping from her eyes. She leaned into Anakin and kissed him passionately. "Well at least we'll know to raise a child of our own," Padm'e looked at her husband happily. "Yes, yes we will." Laughed Anakin. "So how'd he take it?" "Not so bad." "That's great," smirked Padm`e as she pushed Anakin on her bed, making out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant's early sun slowly rose from the city's skyline. Orange rays scattered in the dark gray dusk sky. Anakin's teal eyes opened, he pulled Padm`e's bed sheets off and looked at his sleeping wife. Anakin looked confused and happy as he noticed the Senator's belly was bigger after their night of _fun_. Anakin slipped his prosthetic arm down Padm`e's soft light skin. He kissed her forehead and walked into the living room, watching the sunrise from the glass walls, a hard drink in his _real hand_.

Anakin slipped the cast on his prosthetic arm and put on the top part of his tunic, throwing on his dark brown robe. He looked over back at Padm`e's room then entered the glassy elevator, taking the Tube to the Jedi Temple. Anakin trekked up the red and gray marked steps to the apprentice room. To his shock it was empty, then he suddenly remembered they became Jedi Knights last night. Memories slapped at Anakin, the memory of Jinx and himself fighting Darth Maul and Savage Opress on Hoth, with Leo on their side.

_What's with all these visions, these memories? Why are they attacking me? _Thought Anakin with an unsatisfied face. An idea popped in his head. _I can talk with Canceller Palpatine__**. **_Anakin returned to the Ship Hanger and jumped into his yellow Jedi Starfighter. Everything seemed so dull, so empty and boring without Jinx

Anakin shook himself out of hid thoughts and landed on the Senate Building's hanger. The tall Jedi gracefully walked in a slow pace. The boringness of not having company near him seemed as if someone had killed the ones close to him. Anakin stopped for heartbeat to look at his reflection in the marble pillar. He noticed he looked more stressed than usual. Anakin looked away and returned to his slow pace.

Anakin entered the Chancellor's office. The bright red walls made him feel like he was surrounded by darkness in disguise. Palpatine heard Anakin's footsteps and spun his chair around. "Young Skywalker, you seemed disturbed," glared Palpatine. "Something about the force is disturbing me, I feel lonely and left out." Palpatine noticed the mix of emotions clouding Skywalker's mind. The chancellor smirked. "Anakin, what's wrong, you can tell me." Anakin's teal eyes met with Palpatine's. "Like I said, something's disturbing me." For hours, the both of them talked.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx proudly walked around the Jedi Temple, his chest puffed out with pride and happiness. Nara ran up to Jinx and rested her arm on his shoulder, breathing hard. The large smile on Nara's face made Jinx feel more comfortable. "So now what are we going to do now that _we're _Jedi Knights now?" Nara's emerald eyes shined bright into Jinx's as if she was pleading him badly for something. "What do you _really_ want Nara?" said Jinx. Nara slipped her arm off of his shoulder and pushed him into a near by corner, now both of her hands where pinned to his shoulders.

"I think you know what I want," she smirked as she instantly pressed her lips against his. Jinx's eyes widened, then he felt a warm feeling crawl through him. He closed his eyes, kissing her back. "Oh, so that's what you meant smiled Jinx brightly. "Come on, lets go battle train just in case someone attacks the Jedi Temple," giggled Nara. The two chased after each other dodging every Jedi that passed them, eventually the made it to the peaceful courtyard and dueled each other with training sabers.

Anakin had returned to the Jedi Temple and entered the Jedi Council chambers. "My presence was requested." "Take a seat Skywalker," said Mace Window firmly. Anakin glared around at the other Council members, sitting in his red chair outlined with steel. "As we all know, General Grievous is still on the loose, we've found out he's hiding on Utapou," reported Mace Window. Yoda glared at his other companions. "Obi-Wan, I have chosen you to go out and find Grievous, I'll go to Kashyyyk, Kenobi's and I ships are coming soon, meeting dismissed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked down the Jedi Council Hall. "Good luck my master, I wish I could accompany you in this mission." Obi-Wan's smile was warm. "Oh Anakin, you've always been so generous, but I'm sorry you cant come with me. Well good-bye my old friend." Obi-Wan left Anain, going to bored his ship. "Yes, good-bye my master," murmered Anakin with a sigh as he watched Obi-Wan walk away.


End file.
